se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Estados Unidos-Italia/Estados Unidos
Presidentes estadounidenses con mandatarios italianos Donald Trump= Donald Trump Donald Trump - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| El presidente de Italia, Sergio Matarella, recibe al presidente estadounidense, Donald Trump, en el palacio del Quirinale en Roma hoy, 24 de mayo de 2017. (Reuters) Donald Trump - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Paolo Gentiloni and Donald Trump. Photo: Official White House Photo by Shealah Craighead Donald Trump - Giuseppe Conte.jpg| President Donald Trump praised Italy’s prime minister Giuseppe Conte following the G7 summit in Quebec, Canada, calling the new leader “a really great guy” Saturday. Facebook/Giuseppe Conte |-| Barack Obama= Barack Obama Barack Obama - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| US President Barack Obama and Italian President Giorgio Napolitano in Rome. Photo: Presidenza della Repubblica Italiana Barack Obama - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| President Barack Obama meets with Italian President Sergio Mattarella in the Oval Office of the White House in Washington, Monday, Feb. 8, 2016. (AP Photo/Pablo Martinez Monsivais) Barack Obama - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi's joke about the newly-elected Barack Obama being "young, handsome and sun-tanned" hangs over him on his first visit to Washington since the election. AF Barack Obama - Mario Monti.jpg| President Barack Obama greets Italian Prime Minister Mario Monti upon his arrival at Camp David in Maryland on Friday. CNN Barack Obama - Enrico Letta.jpg| U.S. President Barack Obama (R) shakes hands with Italian Prime Minister Enrico Letta in the Oval Office of the White House in Washington, October 17, 2013. REUTERS/Jason Reed Barack Obama - Matteo Renzi.jpg| U.S. President Barack Obama and Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi wave at the end of their conference following their meeting at Villa Madama in Rome March 27 2014. REUTERS/Kevin Lamarque |-| George W. Bush= George W. Bush Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - George W. Bush‏‎.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi saluta il Sig. George W. Bush George W. Bush - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| President George W. Bush is greeted by President Giorgio Napolitano of Italy as the President and Mrs. Laura Bush visited Quirinale Palace in Rome Saturday, June 9, 2007. White House photo by Eric Draper George W. Bush‏‎ - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Il presidente della Repubblica Giorgio Napolitano, George W. Bush e Massimo D'Alema Archivio fotografico ANSA Flickr George W. Bush - Romano Prodi.jpg| President George W. Bush and Prime Minister Romano Prodi of Italy embrace following their joint statement Saturday, June 9, 2007, at the Chigi Palace in Rome. White House photo by Chris Greenberg George W. Bush - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| President George W. Bush shakes hands with Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi, during his visit to the Oval Office at the White House, Monday, Oct. 31, 2005 in Washington. Photo White House |-| Bill Clinton= Bill Clinton Bill Clinton - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro con il presidente statunitense Bill Clinton (AP Photo/Ron Edmonds) Bill Clinton - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con la moglie Franca, il Presidente degli U.S.A. George W. Bush e gli ex Presidenti George Bush e Bill Clinton, in occasione del loro arrivo per i funerali del Papa Giovanni Paolo II. carloazegliociampi.it Lamberto Dini - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Lamberto Dini (R) talks with US President Bill Clinton as they leave the Chairman's statement that summarized the first day of meetings 16 June at the G7 Economic Summit in Halifax. The summit will conclude 17 June. Bill Clinton - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Bill Clinton tackles the Lewinsky question during a press conference with Massimo D'Alema BBC Giuliano Amato - Sin imagen.jpg| OKINAWA, JAPAN. G8 leaders before a morning meeting -- Standing, from left to right, are: Guiliano Amato (EU), Tony Blair (UK), Vladamir Putin (Russia), Bill Clinton (US), Yoshiro Mori (Japan), Jacques Chirac (France), and Jean Chrétien (Canada). Presidential Press and Information Office Kremlin Bill Clinton - Romano Prodi.jpg| Prodi, Chirac and Clinton: Old friends say farewell. BBC Bill Clinton - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| President George W. Bush and his father, former President George H. W. Bush, look on as Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi and former President Bill Clinton shake hands, April 7, 2005, prior to dinner at the Prime Minister's Rome residence. The visit came on the eve of the funeral for Pope John Paul II. White House photo by Eric Draper. Bill Clinton - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Former President of the United States Bill Clinton (L) and Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi at the Clinton Global Initiative 2016 Annual Meeting in New York, September 19, 2016 | Andrew Gombert/EPA |-| George H. W. Bush= George H. W. Bush Francesco Cossiga - George H. W. Bush.jpg| 1987 - Francesco Cossiga con George Bush. corriere.it Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con la moglie Franca, il Presidente degli U.S.A. George W. Bush e gli ex Presidenti George Bush e Bill Clinton, in occasione del loro arrivo per i funerali del Papa Giovanni Paolo II Palazzo del Quirinale George H. W. Bush - Emilio Colombo.jpg| Con il presidente degli Usa George Bush senior. Colombo è stato presidente del Parlamento europeo dal 1977 al 1979 (Ansa) Bettino Craxi - George H. W. Bush.jpg| George H. Bush con Bettino Craxi. (APphoto/Ron Edmonds) George H. W. Bush - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Visita Ufficiale negli stati uniti. Giulio Andreotti e George H. W. Bush. giulioandreotti.org |-| Ronald Reagan= Ronald Reagan Ronald Reagan - Sandro Pertini.jpg| L'ex presidente degli Stati Uniti Ronald Reagan con Sandro Pertini (Foto Ansa) Giovanni Spadolini - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan with Prime Minister Giovanni Spadolini of Italy on November 3, 1982. Reagan Library Bettino Craxi - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Ronald Reagan and Bettino Craxi. Photo: The White House Amintore Fanfani - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan’s Meetings and Lunch with Prime Minister Amintore Fanfani of Italy on May 26, 1983. Reagan Library Giovanni Goria - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan's Remarks Following Talks With Prime Minister Goria of Italy on December 16, 1987. Reagan Library Ciriaco De Mita - Ronald Reagan.jpg| 15 Dec 1988) President Ronald Reagan and Prime Minister Ciriaco De Mita of Italy and later Turkey Prime Minister Turgut Ozal are in the middle of a photo-ops when reporters begin asking President Reagan questions about diplomatic talks with the Palestine Liberation Organization (PLO). AP Archive Giulio Andreotti - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Ronald Reagan y Giulio Andreotti. 30GIORNI |-| Jimmy Carter= Jimmy Carter Jimmy Carter - Sandro Pertini.jpg| Sandro Pertini nel 1980 con l'allora presidente degli Stati Uniti Jimmy Carter. Pertini fu il settimo presidente della Repubblica italiana, in carica dal 1978 al 1985, e l'unico membro del Partito Socialista Italiano (PSI) a ricoprire la carica. Combatté nella Prima guerra mondiale e fu partigiano nella Seconda. Nacque il 25 settembre 1896, 120 anni fa oggi, e morì il 24 febbraio 1990. (ANSA-ANSA/OLDPIX) Francesco Cossiga - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Washington, 25 gennaio 1980 - Francesco Cossiga alla Casa Bianca ricevuto dal presidente Jimmy Carter. corriere.it Francesco Cossiga - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Francesco Cossiga con Jimmy Carter. Trilud S.p.A. Arnaldo Forlani - Sin imagen.jpg| Giulio Andreotti, acompañado del ministro de Asuntos Exteriores, Arnaldo Forlani, comienza hoy su visita oficial a Estados Unidos con una entrevista con el presidente Jimmy Carter. JOSÉ LUIS GOTOR Roma 26 JUL 1977 Giulio Andreotti - Jimmy Carter.jpg| El presidente de Estados Unidos Jimmy Carter con el presidente del Gobierno italiano Giulio Andreotti en la Casa Blanca, Washington, 26 de julio de 1977. 30GIORNI |-| Gerald Ford= Gerald Ford Gerald Ford - Giovanni Leone.jpg| President Gerald Ford and Mrs. Ford chat with President and Mrs. Giovanni Leone in the Yellow Oval Room as an interpretor looks on. The meeting took place prior to a state dinner held in honor of the Italian President , 09/ 25/1974. NARA - ARC Identifier: 186771 Aldo Moro - Gerald Ford.jpg| Acordo. O primeiro-ministro, da Itália, Aldo Moro, Gerald Ford, presidente dos Estados Unidos e Mariano Rumor, ministro do exterior da Itália, antes da reunião final da Conferência de Segurança Européia, na Itália 1975. UPI Giulio Andreotti - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente Ford dio la bienvenida al primer ministro Giulio Andreotti de Italia en la Casa Blanca esa mañana, y declaró: " Estoy muy contento de que haya encontrado tiempo para esta visita y para consultas sobre la amplia gama de intereses compartidos por nuestros dos gobiernos". fordlibrarymuseum.tumblr.com |-| Richard Nixon= Richard Nixon Giovanni Gronchi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian President Giovanni Gronchi was guest of honor at a state dinner given by Vice President Richard M. Nixon at the Pan American Union here tonight. Shown left to right: President and Signora Gronchi; Vice President and Mrs. Nixon; and Clare Boothe Luce, U.S. Ambassador to Italy. Getty Antonio Segni - Sin imagen.jpg| Antonio Segni, (L), shakes hands with U.S. Vice President Richard Nixon, during the latter's visit to Rome. Getty Giuseppe Saragat - Richard Nixon.jpg| Il 27 settembre 1970, il presidente degli U.S.A., Richard Nixon, è in visita a Roma e incontra il Presidente della Repubblica, Giuseppe Saragat e il capo del governo, Emilio Colombo. Photo: Associazione la lotta continua Giovanni Leone - Richard Nixon.jpg| Il presidente della Camera dei Deputati Giovanni Leone riceve il vicepresidente degli Stati Uniti Richard Nixon storia.camera.it Mario Scelba - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Premier Marios Scelba (C) standing with Vice-President Richard M. Nixon (R) and US Sec. of State John Foster Dulles (L) during an unidentified ceremony. Getty Emilio Colombo - Richard Nixon.jpg| Prime Minister Emilio Colombo with President Richard Nixon during a visit to the White House in 1971. Credit George Tames/The New York Times Mariano Rumor - Richard Nixon.jpg| Richard Nixon, Mariano Rumor. (AP Photo) Aldo Moro - Richard Nixon.jpg| Aldo Moro con Richard Nixon, presidente degli Stati Uniti. Washington (Usa), 5-9 ottobre 1969. aldomoro.eu Giulio Andreotti - Richard Nixon.jpg| Arrival ceremony for Giulio Andreotti, President of the Council of Ministers of the Italian Republic, 04/17/1973 - welcome by Richard Nixon, US president. White House photo by Robert Moore |-| John F. Kennedy= John F. Kennedy Antonio Segni - John F. Kennedy.jpg| President John F. Kennedy receives gifts from President of Italy, Antonio Segni (left), at the Quirinale Palace in Rome, Italy. JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM Giovanni Leone - John F. Kennedy.jpg| President of the Republic Giovanni Leone (with glasses) has just wished President J F Kennedy welcome to the state visit in 1963. (AP Photo) Amintore Fanfani - John F. Kennedy.jpg| President John F. Kennedy (in rocking chair) meets with Prime Minister Amintore Fanfani of Italy in the Oval Office of the White House, Washington, D.C. JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM Giulio Andreotti - Sin imagen.jpg| American politician and president of the United States John Kennedy (1917 - 1963) with Italian politician and Minister of Defense Giulio Andreotti (1919 - 2013) in Piazza Venezia for a commemoration at the Altar of the Fatherland (the monument that holds the Tomb of the Unknown Soldiers), Rome 1963. Fuentes Categoría:Estados Unidos-Italia